


贝尔格莱德之夏

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical, Historical Hetalia, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 克罗地亚年轻人与塞尔维亚姑娘于贝尔格莱德相爱，婚后由于时局的动荡被迫分开，此时他们需要在爱情与国家间作出取舍，亦需要完成自己的使命。
Relationships: Croatia/Serbia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	贝尔格莱德之夏

自从我记事起，家里便会有些穿着打扮不同平常的客人拜访，他们往往会在前厅倒上一杯咖啡，与父亲谈上一整日。尽管无法理解是什么内容使这些成年人如此着迷，我却乐于从无止境的对话中捕捉一些晦涩的关键词——譬如帝国、战争、让渡之类的。我记得一个令人胆怯的夜晚，父亲的脸色很差，拖着沉重的步伐走出屋子，将他视若神邸的徽章如丢弃垃圾一般丢到了杂物堆。他的愤怒与凝重忽而全部散去了，只是呆滞在原地，两眼空空的，手指在衣角上磨蹭个不停。我从没见过他这如同失魂的样子，只好胆怯地躲在一边，偷偷看着杂物堆被点燃。凛冽的冷风将火焰吹散，火星四处飞舞，像从战争的烽火里逃出来一般，可谁知道它又要飞到哪里去呢。  
  
  
好像是从那时开始，曾经的那些高谈阔论、衣冠楚楚的人们也不常出现在门廊里了。家中的杂饰也感知到颓唐的家室，日渐丢失生命力，最为生机勃勃的藤蔓与橄榄枝也在灰白色的墙壁前褪去嫩绿的生机。门框的木条总是松动着，大家全部都小心翼翼的，若谁将它碰落，非要成为这个家的罪魁祸首不可。父亲常常满面愁容地坐在台阶前，皱纹甚至攀上了他的眼角，而母亲会郑重地将每天剩下的黑麦面包用纸卷起，日用品似乎也定了量，如果我打些浪费的主意，必然会落得一场训。家中繁杂的宴会和社交活动纷纷没了踪影，让我少了些好戏看，但每周末前往礼拜堂的行程从未被取消过，似乎每到这时，父亲才会拾起曾经的骄傲。那时周围的同学似乎有了些概念，时常在我背后用奚落的语气说：“可惜了，这么好的家世，但他爸当不成官了，因为奥地利和匈牙利佬的帝国完蛋了。”“这与你无关。”我总会愠怒地回头。  
  
  
十几年来，作为国家的首都，贝尔格莱德一直是我心心念念的地方。我期待着有一天能在那里崭露头角，而不要像父亲一样沉溺在曾经的功绩中郁郁寡欢，直到他到底还是变成了一个老人。在克罗地亚人能想象到的最好的大学完成学业后，我获得了前往贝尔格莱德深造的机会。那时的我还很年轻，锋芒初露且雄心勃勃，相当感兴趣与其他人论辩时政、探讨信仰。至于谦恭、礼让和包容这些态度统统都是子虚乌有，任何事情不能将对方劝服都很难使我罢休，若是觉得别人落后又闭塞还咄咄逼人，那么就免不了大动干戈。因此我自己有时也忍不住笑话自己，我是那样厌恶独裁厌恶压迫，却又一向觉得自己的观点才是真理！梅托迪·泽里维奇的出现为我原本平坦的道路上洒满荆棘，他的能力并不逊色于我，无论是学业还是工作，而他似乎具有比我更强的韧性和反叛精神。从礼堂里到餐桌前，我们的切磋似乎从未停止过。  
  
  
好胜心驱使我一定要在考核和辩论中取得胜利。我把大多数时光奉献给了图书馆，时常临窗望到笼罩在桥头上的烟雾散去，又为夜幕取代，直到万家灯火一齐熄灭，清晨的阳光赋予这里第一线生机。在这样的日复一日中，书页被我翻阅得不再紧实，书角甚至泛黄，骄傲却再次填充满了我的内心：那可都是我胜利后最闪耀的勋章。不过我也算是足够幸运，总有些令人向往的事物填充我繁重的学业生活。那段时间有不少姑娘主动向我示好，表现得无比殷勤。我也乐于和她们进行简单的约会：那是使她们眉开眼笑的活动，也让我打发无聊的时间，何乐而不为？有一位姑娘的父母都是卢布尔雅那的富商，想必是被我某次慷慨激昂的演讲吸引了，但我也仅用了一顿饭的时间便飞速判断出她无趣至极，除了那些庸俗的、奢靡的话题，似乎从未真正能和我深入交流点什么。“到此为止吧。”几乎还没等紫红色酒液里的冰块融化，我便斩钉截铁地打断了她。也就在不久后，我与每个女孩都相处不过几小时、讲话不留情面的名声就这样传开了，被四处诟病。我却并不明白这究竟有什么不妥。并不是我目中无人或是有什么特殊的癖好，我不过是觉得实在难以继续罢了，又何必用长久的相处委屈自己。  
  
  
那年初夏，我和梅托迪被选中跟着一位老律师实习，每天大部分时间都奉献给了法庭。望着一双双神态各异的眼睛：恐惧的、洋洋自得的、急于辩解的、愤怒的，我一次又一次陷入了沉思。一个看上去油光满面的中年男子敲着桌子大吼，控诉隔壁的犹太人和克罗地亚人串通好了做高利贷，让他原本谈好的生意成了泡影。而对面席上的长着络腮胡子的斯拉沃尼亚商人更是不甘示弱，恨不得咬着牙将对方每个字眼一一驳回。这样的官司不计其数，有时两人会争得面红耳赤，互骂对方是“塞尔维亚异端老奴”“开倒车的克罗地亚老骗子”，更有甚者，几个号称自己是“纯正克罗地亚血统”的示威者砸烂了塞尔维亚人店铺的大门，还理所当然地以为自己完成了上帝的事业。这其中不少人无视秩序，用恼人的俏皮话互相挑逗咒骂，泼翻的火药桶里满是潜滋暗长的敌意，将闷热的空气塞满。这种时候，我和梅托迪总会面面相觑，互相挤眉弄眼，时不时低头叹息。  
  
  
原本针锋相对的我们因此越来越熟悉，惊讶地发现面前喜欢和自己抬杠的讨厌鬼竟有着不少和自己相似的地方。他作为塞尔维亚人的骄傲几乎每分每秒都在流露，这或许是他固执己见和不服输的来源，但他从未像当时一些自负到膨胀的年轻人一样对我的克罗地亚血统嗤之以鼻，和法庭上那些自以为是的疯子大相径庭，这让我和他相处得没那么力不从心。在艰苦的见习刚刚告一段落后，我们趁着黄昏未至，换上正装，一路嬉笑打闹着跑到了上流社交舞会的现场。他的父亲是当地的政要，正坐在长桌前与几个夹着意大利口音的人正打着手势攀谈着。随着人流不断涌动，空气变得炙热难耐，待一支华尔兹结束后，我们便走到阳台上，离开愈发闷人的会场。  
  
  
黄昏为山峦上的岩壁与房屋洒上了一层变幻莫测的色调，萨瓦河上的粼粼波纹随着逐渐消退的日光摇曳。这时高跟鞋轻轻敲击地面的声音从我身后响起，我回头，撞上了一双琥珀色的瞳，与我身后的萨瓦河是那样相似！她的肤色白皙得如同未及足印的初雪，微卷的褐发自然地垂在腰间，双唇与开裾的长裙一样火红。但给我留下最深的印象的是她犀利的眼神，仿佛能看穿这空气中的玄机，直言不讳地诉说着某种不老不死的欲望。她或许有着特殊的感知，注意到了我在悄悄盯着她看，向我投来似笑非笑的眼神后便走向舞池中央。如果说塞尔维亚人擅长舞蹈，那她必然是所有人中的佼佼者——那独一无二的身姿时而优雅，时而火辣，次次旋转伴随着恰到好处的节拍，仿佛时间也可以为之停滞。我想，她该不会就是上天派来的缪斯吧？这是我生平第一次对缪斯产生了极其强烈的求知欲与探索欲。  
  
  
“喂，你这家伙，居然也能找到个中你意的姑娘啊？真想不到。”梅托迪戏谑的声音从耳畔飘来，我从呆滞的沉默中缓缓回过神。“得了吧，我不过就是多看了一眼罢了。倒是你，快点把你的刘海整理一下吧。”望着他因跳了太多支舞而沾满汗水的前额，他精心补上的发胶也开始脱落，好不容易固定住的刘海开始向下掉，我用不怎么好听的语气提醒他。当然，不少女士都觉得这样的他甚至更迷人，再次拾起自己鼓鼓囊囊的粉包簇拥在他身边，我忍不住嘲讽式地冷哼了一声。  
  
  
天幕黯淡下来，城市星星点点的灯火逐渐被点亮，渴望狂欢的夜行者出没于车水马龙的街道，我却一直被什么说不清道不明的念头牵扯着，对于其他人的邀约我不过是机械式地挪动，吊灯在我眼前不住摇晃，无数溢美之词与虚与委蛇纷纷坠进了觥筹交错的高脚杯中，我却意兴阑珊。我父亲曾在家中举办过不少宴会，却不曾有一位女宾客有这样的气质，而那位有着琥珀色双眼和棱角分明的脸庞的姑娘，我以后或许再也无法见到了。

自己就这样为一个素不相识，仅有一面之缘的女子感到遗憾，想不到我竟然沦落到了这样的地步！醒醒啊，我不甘心地默念着，仿佛这样可以使我保持警惕、保持清醒，殊不知反而折磨得我更加沉浸其中、难以自拔。晚归时，老旧的福特车走过碎石铺就的路面，轻微地震颤着，咯吱作响，往常我总会咬咬牙、紧蹙双眉，今天却没有感觉到一丝一毫。不过我的余光倒是一直能瞥到梅托迪狡黠的偷笑，他提出带我去街对面的酒馆，“呵。那可不是像你这样的绅士该待的地方。”我有些厌烦地打断了他。“咳咳，别装了，我想去，我知道你也想去。而且，有些事情你肯定会感兴趣。”  
  
  
我就这样妥协了。他象征性地挥舞了一下手臂，带我来到异色灯光交织的吧台前。一位姑娘笑着坐到梅托迪身边，穿着丝质的衬衫和简单的一字裙，使整个身材显得高挑，骨感而纤细。而当她转过头来，我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，这正是几个小时内在我脑海里挥之不去的姑娘，她难不成早已成为我这塞尔维亚朋友的囊中之物？我用力遏制住自己的错愕和失望，微微张开嘴唇，想要问点什么，却就这样僵持着。“别想多了，”梅托迪比我早一步开口，想必是看穿了我的意图，“这是我的妹妹，瓦留辛娜。我特地等到现在才告诉你的，你总不想在那时候就被一堆名门望族盯上出洋相吧。”  
  
  
不愧是梅托迪的风格，永远的先斩后奏，而我也有十足的偷着乐的理由，她既不是我朋友的女友，以后也可以有借口经常见面。在木讷地点头致意后，我反复默念着她的名字，瓦留辛娜，瓦留辛娜，一个美丽的斯拉夫小姐的名字。熏肉和烈酒混合的气味充斥在这个逼仄混乱的房间中，烟雾缭绕与红绿墙壁使这混乱别具风情，劝酒和欢爱声几乎重叠在一起，暧昧的情欲钻入人的耳廓，直抵心灵——但这只是就我个人而言，就我再次见到瓦留辛娜的感受而言。周围的人们总还是可以理智地对着报纸上的铅字略微发表一些醉中的看法。他们谈论着赛马、足球、桥牌、汽车，咒骂着着德国人、俄国人和土耳其人。放在往日我总会边听边激烈地附和或唾骂其愚昧，过不了一会我便会成为众人的交点、话题的中心。而此时此刻这些都成为了身外之物，因为她在冲着我笑，笑容很坦然，不掺杂半点矜持做作：“你就是我兄长的克罗地亚朋友？我经常听他提起你，是了不起的年轻人。”  
  
  
“嗯……他也是十分优秀的人，”我几乎愣了足足十秒钟才接上话，这不在状态的感觉让我恨不得给自己一记耳光，“想必你也一样。”我这才想起梅托迪曾提起过自己的家妹，她不输他敏锐的政治嗅觉，也同样热爱笔触造就的艺术，倾心先人的哲思与信仰铸就的产物。想到这里，我便小心翼翼地开始话题，谈及雪莱和波德莱尔的诗集，谈及海顿和贝多芬的奏鸣曲，谈及托尔斯泰和陀思妥耶夫斯基。虽然家境每况愈下，但我儿时受到的教育仍像所有贵族那样，相关知识我倒也耳濡目染了不少，再加上十几年的苦读，构成连续几天谈资游刃有余。  
  
  
虽然不曾达成口头上的契约，我们每晚会不约而同的在那家酒馆见面。起先我们的话题依然是围绕文学和艺术，而当华丽、沉闷、喜悦与悲情凝成的诗行和冠冕堂皇的宫廷琴键上塑造的乐音被我们彻底讨论得干净，她再次斟满酒杯，微微一笑，告诉我她偏爱波特夫和斯美塔那，那种质朴的爱国情感，敢于不屈不挠地抗争的民族皈依在字句间盘旋流淌，在音符间婉转奏响。“爱自己的国家可不只是口号，”望着不远处疯狂叫嚣着，用夸张的动作甩着手臂使杯体相互剧烈碰撞的年轻人们，她的眼中有些浅淡的忧伤和愤慨，琥珀色在光与影的交织下变成了某种跃动的金绿色，“你瞧啊。看看这群人自视甚高的无端倨傲！现在的南斯拉夫人怎么都是这样。”她将声音压得很低，仿佛能与我达成无需多言的共鸣，而只有我能领会这番意味深长的言论。

“你怎么就知道我不是个民族主义者，听了这些不会朝你发火呢？”出于好奇，我试探性地揶揄着。“那还用问？从我看到你的第一眼就知道你不是。”她狡黠地挑了挑眉毛，轻巧地放下高脚杯。  
  
  
我们扶着低矮的楼梯行至二楼的无人的角落，恼人的喧嚣与晃眼的灯光不再，拘谨也不再。她和她的兄长一样嗜烟，我也不忍打断她享受烟草时的沉思。她划燃最后一根火柴，短小的灰色烟蒂开始轻轻颤动，与古龙香水的气味一同混在丝丝细雾中。当她昂着脖颈轻吐出一个烟圈，用纤长嫩白的手指随性地掐灭烟蒂，我感受到上帝竟赋予了她如此致命的魅力，令我几近窒息。我确信，她就是我的缪斯。我注视着她因为那杯柠檬玛格丽特而泛红的双颊，因酒液冲刷而略有些褪色的唇线，青灰色的血管在白皙的皮肤下若隐若现，仿佛流淌着久违的激情。她靠向我的怀中，手指轻轻解开我衬衣上的第一颗纽扣，触碰我的锁骨，阵阵灼热跃动至心脏。于是我吹灭蜡烛，金黄色的焰心化作铁盘中乳白色的烛泪，余热仍灼烧着四周被令人昏沉的熏香填满的空气。我不自觉地俯下身，脸颊几近互相触碰，在危险距离的边缘来回拉锯。凭着最后一丝微弱的感知，某种不可言说的力量的洪流开始涌动，使得我们互相亲吻，舔舐着未散酒气与薄荷香附着的双唇。  
  
  
“所以我们？”“所以，我们。”  
  
  
她伸出一只手指放在我的唇边，我自知不必多言。难以置信的真相闪电般地呈现在了我眼前，与她相会仿佛为我铸起了神圣的殿堂，胜过曾经与无数男人的磋商论辩和无数女人的短暂欢愉，仿佛希冀与欲望一同扑灭了曾一度黯淡无光的余烬。不计其数的疲累灵魂在碌碌蹉跎中老去，而此刻蕴藏的无限喜悦却带来生机。  
  
  
空气中传播着诱人的讯息，伴着夏花的馥郁芬芳与水果白兰地的香醇丝丝缕缕地将我们包围，无需提醒，贝尔格莱德的夏至来到了。那段时间我终于有了些空闲领略这座特别的城市。我们在圣萨瓦寺前的柏油马路边踱步，在黄昏多瑙河的游船间亲吻，在穆斯林的集市间奔跑欢笑，当晚祷的钟声逝去，我带着她回到临时租借的公寓里，倒上半杯树莓甜酒。窗外的贝尔格莱德仍庄严地兀自挺立，忍不住让我坠入遐想。东方人在这里遇见了西方人，基督徒在这里遇见了穆斯林，他们所信奉的中心或许在罗马、在莫斯科、在耶路撒冷、在麦加，而他们却那样径自虔诚而执着、专一而狂热，早已点燃心中的圣地。洒下的激情的种子有些成为了娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，有些却成为了张牙舞爪的荆棘；有些成为革命与抗争的呼喊与满地热血，有些却成为镣铐下的糟粕与废铁。我们曾在山峦间别墅区的阳光下沐浴，也曾在贫民区的砖瓦间穿行。当我闭上眼，自己仿佛不在南斯拉夫一隅，而置身于巴黎或是罗马。多么奇幻而又令人沉醉的地方，多么难以平铺直叙的缘分！我见证着互相交织的历史与未来，也邂逅了我的挚爱。  
  
  
而歌舞升平的浪漫时光轻逝，她告诉我不久后她便要回诺维萨德的老家，父亲虽然在贝尔格莱德从政，不少熟人和亲戚都留在诺维萨德，都在为她的婚事拼命出谋划策，而那些门当户对的年轻人高傲又暴躁，简直令她对这类会面都产生了恐惧。像她这样的姑娘对于街头巷尾的男士向来算是炙手可热，但似乎没有哪次相亲算是顺利进行下来的。那些男人好像宁愿她如同被贝壳包裹的珍珠一样，只用当个钻进马车去剧院会会朋友的陪衬、床笫之欢的伴侣和出门在外夸耀的谈资便罢了，哪里用得着听她讨论国家历史，民族兴亡！我几乎难以重述当时内心无边的戏剧何时落下帷幕，我又以何种心态缓缓站起，对她说：“嫁给我吧。你不必回去，被一群你并不喜欢的人推来搡去。”  
  
  
“你确定吗？”“当然。我敢说我从未如此笃定过。”  
  
  
我们将福特车的车顶卸去，一路前往杜布罗夫尼克，在岛上青翠的树木掩映下的小教堂里宣誓。值得一提的是，婚礼按照天主教和东正教的习俗分别举办了一次，为预示未来的平等关系。除了梅托迪以外，宾客寥寥无几，但那本来就是属于我们的，自然不需要别人的惊扰，不需要繁琐的礼炮与祝福。我们顺着海岸线向西，若是那柏油马路与石子小道会说话，必定会记得我们的笑声。尽管人们时常把这里当作度假的圣地，我也常兴高采烈地说起达尔马提亚的海岸和伊斯特拉的葡萄酒，但每当我问起她最难忘的地方是哪儿，瓦留辛娜都会笃定地告诉我，哪里都比不上夏天的贝尔格莱德。我可不想和她争辩这个，只会笑着吻她的耳根。

那几周我们收到不少来自梅托迪的信，他刚回贝尔格莱德不久，似乎日子不怎么好过。他们的父亲作为南斯拉夫的官员，虔诚的东正教徒，很难接受将自己正处于妙龄，刚完成大学学业的女儿嫁给奥匈帝国破落贵族的后裔，一个天主教家庭长大的克罗地亚人。若不是梅托迪一直为我们辩解，或许他的怒火早就变成导线燃至边缘的炸弹了罢。况且，她的父亲也表示，即便放下这些不论，克塞两族逐渐锐化的矛盾也足以令人闻风丧胆，许多曾口口声声宣誓的比钢铁坚固的爱情，也抵挡不过四面八方如同无眼的子弹般不期而至的流言蜚语和如同恶魔獠牙般无孔不入的敌意。我也深谙这并非为了拆散我们而骇人听闻。  
  
  
我执笔写了一封长信，寄给贝尔格莱德的岳父，告诉他我是如何爱她，如何坚定执着地想要长相厮守，如何愿意用生命来护她平安，我们又如何投机，如何互为知己、惺惺相惜。虽仅有一面之缘，但我得庆幸梅托迪为我求情使他对我的印象还算正面。他终于松动了，寄来了一些钱和瓦留辛娜的母亲留下的鸢尾项链。我们用这些钱加上自己的积蓄在萨格勒布买下了一栋有个小后院的房子，购置了一些还算得上精致的家具。我在一家律师事务所找到了一份工作，而她则一心备考公务员（尽管这也算不上她所喜爱的职业，据我所了解），仿佛真正的生活终于在无数奔波与喧嚣逝去后拉开帷幕，不必再为过往悲悯垂怜。  
  
  
日子不乏片刻享乐，但对于初出茅庐的我们也算不上宽裕。与此同时，政局愈发紧张，许多事情不像我们坠入情网时那样直来直去，不像那些肆无忌惮的大话一样不耗费心思，都需要精打细算，而不是倚仗着年轻人的浪漫随机应变。曾经晨昏颠倒的梦境中的壮志宏图终究会被生活磨平棱角，如同砂石般从指缝间逃离，不可推卸的责任随我手握圣经做出承诺后便将永远跟随我，轻易吐露的狂言终会泯灭。我们曾坐在贝尔格莱德国会大厦的长椅前妄议时政，渴求着新时代的甘露的滋润，谈论民主与自由，谈论王侯将相争名夺利的轶事，谈论外交铁幕间的风云变幻，谈论南斯拉夫王国可期的未来。那时我们的眼中闪烁着无尽的光芒，贝尔格莱德的夏日仿佛不再那样闷热。而现在，萨格勒布冬日的扑面凛风却无情地将我拉回现实的深渊。话题逐渐变成了工作、人际交往、柴米油盐和费用，这些都是不能懈怠的齿轮，维持着这个并不庞大的家。我们在茶余饭后又提起了贝尔格莱德那个夏天的躁动与狂热，谈起了往日绘制的蓝图。“我依然想做点什么疯狂的事情，亲爱的。比如做自己的投资，无所顾忌地冒险……”她斜靠在床架另一端，平稳地侧卧着眨了眨眼。“我也一样，我以前一直很希望出人头地，现在也一样。”我稍微停顿了一下，亲吻她的前额互道晚安。  
  
  
接下来的时日，大大小小的事情接踵而至。日耳曼人掠夺了捷克斯洛伐克，炮口又风驰电掣地伸向了波兰，我们仿佛站在了时代的十字路口，眨眼之间瞬息万变，铁蹄粉碎了无数过眼云烟。为不被卷进无情的漩涡，我提心吊胆、战战兢兢，甚至不敢与曾热衷的政坛擦边而过。婚姻已经持续了一年多，却一直没有怀孕的迹象，瓦留辛娜从诊所出来时，在副驾驶上哭了一路。我不知道该如何安慰她，只好轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，告诉她即使有了孩子我们也很难负担得起，也很难为他的未来负责。她什么也不说，只是默默流泪，而一天后，她的笑容便再次浮现在脸上，告诉我要不了孩子也罢，我们刚好可以专注于自己的事业发展。  
  
  
而现在又谈何事业呢？想起以往得理不饶人的唇枪舌剑，我禁不住苦笑起来。这些日子，邀请我加入某些组织的熟人并不在少数，仿佛被洗了脑般，他们走路时都会哼唱那些歌曲，随意拿起一张白纸都可以画出那些徽章。因为有违我所信奉的原则，我拒绝接受任何与此相关的邀约。但事情已经发展得一发不可收拾，如瀑布般源源不断地奔涌着注进废墟。先是邻里，接着是工作的地方，人们开始咒骂我，说我被蛇蝎一样的塞尔维亚女人迷了心智，诋毁我成为了民族的败类。换做曾经，我会立即付之于血雨腥风的争吵和一环扣一环的辩解，现在的我发不出任何剧烈反抗的呼号，只会站在庭院前，留下冷冷的问句：“你们以为这就是爱国主义？就这点本事？”他们开始大吼着，用石子丢向窗户，玻璃碎屑划破了瓦留辛娜最爱的那棵树的枝叶，随狂风与我曾坚守的信念一并剧烈地震颤。我所爱的国家变得陌生，仿佛疏远了曾经皈依的眷侣，向偏离的蜿蜒道路疾驰。我所爱的一切，难不成早已成为一个空壳，被占据时代的愚人的呐喊所震破？  
  
  
那是史上第一次，我深切地感到这块土地的未来如同这一地扎人的碎屑一样。  
  
  
战场的浓烟早已蔓延至平民百姓的饭桌前和床头，为人们的脸上蒙上了忧愁的薄雾。或许让军火商发了财，普通人的生活却在崩溃点边缘不断徘徊。我们开始披星戴月地为工作奔波，时常几日不曾合眼，曾经熄灯只为互相依偎的情人就这样无影无踪，如同一饭一蔬的肌肤之亲所带来的纯洁悸动也不再激起心跳。剩下窗外的烈日、树莓甜酒与被吹灭的蜡烛一去不复返，取而代之的是风餐露宿的日夜。她常常在工作之余写些信件，却总是躲着我。偶尔在空闲时分提出要和我一同出门，我却没有勇气接受，并非懦弱战胜了我对她的忠贞，但我们应该都心知肚明那时我们一同上街所面临的危险。“为你的安全考虑，亲爱的。”我疲于重复同样的借口，内心却早已溃不成军。虽然她向来并非善于妥协的人，却在我一次次的拒绝后越来越顺从，最后索性不再提起。  
  
  
就这样，我们在日渐倾颓的褪色轨道上勉强地行驶。为不互相打扰，我将床具搬到了另一个房间。冷淡的隔阂、礼貌的疏离浮出水面，我却因需要烦恼的事情太多而无暇顾及。当我低头整理杂乱的文案与表格时，我偶尔会想起已经连续几天没和妻子说上一句话了，而空气中日渐剑拔弩张的冲鼻气息压迫得我抬不起头来，只得让我将多余的苦涩如同铅块一般吞咽。某天晚归，我疲劳地瘫在沙发上，一言不发地望着不远处几栋房子被熊熊火焰包围。瓦留辛娜注视着不断升腾的烈火，默默流下了眼泪：“承认吧，你没有曾经勇敢了，我也一样。换做以前，你怎么会允许这样的事情在自己附近发生！”  
  
  
那一刻的愤怒与恐惧几乎把我逼疯，我之所以愤怒并非因为想要反驳，而因为她所说的太过真实，真实得如同淬毒的刀片割伤了我。“你说什么？我为了你，为了我们，付出了多少？要不是因为你是塞尔维亚人，我可以过得舒服得多，” 我勉强停下颤抖的双手，缓缓移开视线，而声调却不听我使唤似得越来越高，仿佛刚刚的吼叫还不能使我尽兴，“你想怎么办，说啊，你还能怎么办？你想跳进火堆告诉那些混蛋他们想错了？想告诉所有塞尔维亚的独裁者和克罗地亚的民族主义者不要兄弟阋墙？想要拿枪口怼着德国佬让他们别再谈条件，全都就此滚回老家？勇气在这个时代一点用都没有。”  
  
  
“好，我明白了。我明天就回贝尔格莱德，不用再麻烦你了，你保持沉默吧，但要注意安全。”她拉上窗帘，将惨剧阻隔在幕外，用不带半点悲喜的空洞的眼神看向我，如同看向一个陌生人。我以为她不过是一时脑热说的气话，但她怎能体会我的愤怒甚至比她更甚！“要走就走！你以为回去的路就很安全？”我抓起桌上的花瓶用尽全身的力气砸下，鸢尾花瓣与破碎的瓷片垂落在地板上，而身体却似乎无法支撑头部的重量，眩晕之下，我重重跌在了沙发里，紧闭双眼，理智与知觉一同一秒一秒流逝，夜幕中残缺的感受充斥我的心窝，酸胀感与失落感让我即使身处黑暗仍用力的想攥住那段残缺的感情。我指望着她如同曾经那样先向我道歉，而我会用轻柔的爱抚声原谅她。几个小时后，清醒带来的疼痛与悔恨如同巨石压在胸口，令我无法呼吸——我竟拿她的种族来咒骂她，眼睁睁地看着她清点行装！我冲下楼梯走向玄关，紧闭的大门早已被铜铸的链条锁紧，储物柜里的纸钞和首饰依旧完好，梳妆镜前厚厚的水雾也不再有人擦拭。她只带走了那条鸢尾项链和几件便衣，餐桌上只留下一个被鲜红色的火漆印上的信封，书写着一排我曾无比熟悉的娟秀的西里尔字母：“等一切结束之后再打开吧”。  
  
  
什么是结束？什么又是开始？我几乎是滑坐在地上，泪水灼烧双颊，逐渐决堤。  
  
  
我们在贝尔格莱德的夏日相遇，在萨格勒布的严冬分别。离婚后的一周，政府用力剪断了与塞尔维亚人最后的纽带，将傀儡的丝线交给了德国人和意大利人，原来的地方政权名存实亡，南斯拉夫开始崩析分离。不少人相信久违的和平将拉开序幕，权力的角逐与炮火的纷扰将就此离去，便开始开怀大笑，继续坐在破旧的屋檐边喝着咖啡，在落魄的吧台前欢闹。

生活单调而疲累，永远的数点一线。我的内心就这样一天天被空洞的乱麻填满，虚伪而悲哀；如影随形的希望早已覆灭，只剩下可泣的黑色尘埃。灰蒙蒙的城市展现给我的场景日复一日地单调，那些决绝的年轻人挥舞着旗帜大声叫嚣着，这其中甚至还有我儿时的旧友。他们高喊着自己或许也说不清道不明的口号，打着上帝的旗号涌上大街小巷，出没在教堂里、公园里，留下的只有被砸烂的塞尔维亚街区的居所，被破旧的卡车运走的“异端”，被肮脏的涂鸦覆盖的残垣和破碎的街灯。虽说宣传的是身为克罗地亚人的优越感，许多人并非那些真正自诩上流的有钱人和自给自足的农人，而是那些疲于温饱，混迹于底层的悲剧——他们将自己一切不幸的来源归结于那些“汲取着克罗地亚的养分”的塞尔维亚人和“混在南斯拉夫人”里的犹太人。刺刀与勒绳化为即将溢满的愤怒和不甘，一呼百应，人们持续趋之若鹜，呼声似乎可以震碎墙壁。我像往常一样走上法庭时，一些同事们竟开始故意为挑事者辩护，遑论官司所谓的“成败”，只剩下暴力书写的真理字字句句瞩目。兄弟手足间自相残杀的惨剧化作内疾，而日耳曼人和他们的亚平宁跟班的猖狂野心早已是抹不去的外患，想要掏空我们的心肺，注入法西斯癫狂的血液。  
  
  
那段时间我想了很多。我想起了父亲所效忠的帝国和母亲严格的家教，想起了那些艰苦奋斗的岁月，想起了图书馆、法院、国会大厦和大酒店的宴会厅，想起了曾经的好兄弟梅托迪，但想的最多的仍是我的前妻，她浅淡的特殊香气、犀利的眼神和瑰丽的舞步仍在每一个孤独的黎明闪烁，她的话语与女人难以拥有的豪情和见解仍在每一个未尽的寒夜围绕着我的耳畔。我收到过梅托迪的信，他告诉我贝尔格莱德沦陷了，那些德国人趾高气扬地住进了都城，而瓦留辛娜和当地的游击队长再婚了，日子过得胆战心惊，但也算得上幸福。

我听见千百个回音告诉自己，她或许从来也没有爱过我。塞尔维亚女人的爱情转瞬即逝，当跃动的星火熄灭，她便会立刻扑向下一个目标。她或许也只是把与我共度的时间当作生命中一个短暂的节点，不是吗？面临家国之难，这份茫然的倾心连同曾经的音讯一同石沉大海。既然如此，为何那些故事仍化作失眠围绕着我，令我崩溃，令我抓狂？我越是努力将这些难尽的苦衷用一层隐形的假面遮掩，忍耐的极限便越是不断逼近。

我在做什么？我想要做什么？在失去了一切之后，我还能坐视他人的悲剧置之不理，还能对国家的命运嗤之以鼻吗？  
  
  
不久后，我加入了抵抗组织，与曾精心打造的安稳在此诀别。地下党的工作远比实习律师复杂，就像子弹远比夸夸其谈危险。在手中传递的不再是纸卷和文案，而是枪弹与情报：用不透风的密网将据点包围，用虚伪的情愫威逼利诱，用赌上性命的关卡抢占先机。我们时常昼伏夜出，把曾熟悉的法律与政治知识用在电报破译里，以便探测德国人在南斯拉夫的下一步行动。他们坚信我们不愿掐断强大的贸易与补给的丝线，用步步为营的威逼利诱换来我们的中立和沉默。他们觊觎一举拿下北方庞大的冰原，捣穿红色的内核并将其化为汩汩鲜血。同事们开始了各种无奈的猜测，估计着英国和苏联是否会誓死抵抗，讨论着若是欧洲最庞大的几个军事力量纷纷梦断在嗜血的坦克与炮仗间，小小南斯拉夫该何去何从。我想起瓦留辛娜曾说过，爱国者捍卫的并不仅仅是领土，而更多的是制度、文化与价值观。若说领土是血液，人民的信仰便是骨干，即使血液蒸发沸腾，不屈的骨干仍会掐断侵略者的脖颈，最刁蛮的蝼蚁也无法侵蚀。  
  
  
为了这一点，我们也应该反抗到底。  
  
  
在混乱的局势的阴霾下，我们如同在钢丝上行走般惶惶不安，我也很少再有时间缅怀往日，一切终将会随风逝去。但变数总比我预想得来的快。鉴于我曾在贝尔格莱德有过见习经历，他们将一次重要的接头任务分配给了我：与贝尔格莱德的地下游击队街头，交换情报、交换游击队员名单，在被发现前尽早为他们布好后路。

我的同事再三嘱咐我，不论遇到了谁，即使对方是老熟人，也要装作不认识的样子，简短地交谈完毕后就应该立刻离开，以免引起疑心。“知道了。那么接头暗号是什么？”我抚摸着被杂乱无章的据点标红的地图询问道。“你先问：你最难忘的时节是什么？对方回答：贝尔格莱德的夏日。这样算作成功的对接，接下来就可以做交易了。”这个地方，这个暗号……我遏制着全身上下涌起的一股电流，镇定地点了点头。  
  
  
那仍是一个夏天。曾了如指掌的城市却让我感到自己如同初来乍到的游客一样陌生。车上的过道狭窄而又拥挤，矮小的硬座似乎是临时安置的，闷热的空气将我们死死禁锢在其中，窗外除了偶尔一见的杂乱树木和挂着纳粹旗帜的破败店铺，似乎看不见其他任何景观。身边一位妇女抱着幼小的孩童，孩子因为疲倦和饥饿大哭着，母亲的声音夹杂着悲哀与痛苦，她尽全力遏制着悲伤安慰他，“马上就有吃的了，我的好孩子。”灰暗的街道从眼前不断晃过，被清一色的黑色轿车盘踞，德国军官坐在车头上，正抱着风情万种的年轻金发斯拉夫女人吃喝谈笑。我仿佛彻底失去了心痛的能力一般，木然地斜倚在窗边，时不时扒开灰色的西装看看手表，蓄势待发地准备演绎情报人员的又一场大戏。时间，地点确认完毕，一个披着黑纱，扮成穆族女人的身影朝桥头的杂货店走来。“你最难忘的时节是什么？”待人影靠近，我缓缓发问，名单被我折了八次，藏在手心。  
  
  
“贝尔格莱德的夏日。”对面的女人不紧不慢地开口应答着。即使用黑纱盖住，即使一年半载未曾相见，那双犀利的琥珀色眼睛仍是那样熟悉，我看见她的泪水噙在眼眶中，声音逐渐变得颤抖却依然无比坚定。惊讶、恐惧、思念，对如今的悲哀与暌违已久的狂喜在短暂的几秒内从脑海中一闪而过，如同一股难以折服的力量使我旧情复燃，一股酸涩的热流几乎喷涌到喉咙眼，我想要大声叫出她的名字，但我不能，她也不能，我没有忘记重任在身，几十人的性命在此一举……我们相顾无言，双手却快速地做着动作。我带着新的名单，假装平静地走过大桥，在她的身影远去后，我开始狂奔，每个疯狂的脚步都是来自于我内心深处震惊的悸动。晚风夹带着似曾相识的热气和躁动袭来，乌云遮蔽了月光，开始不断翻滚，雷声撕裂天际，暴雨无情地拍打下来，而我却感到一丝自在，这样就不会有人注意到我止不住的眼泪。一年前的我又怎会料到我们将以这样的方式重逢，以这样的方式找回曾经渴求着成名与疯狂的挑战、梦想着为祖国和事业而战的两名南斯拉夫青年的灵魂？同伴在呼叫我搭上半夜返程的火车，出于某种引力作祟，我断然拒绝了。“这张名单上只有四十多个人，四十多个幸运儿。我要再留下来几天，想办法救更多的人，那些游击队员和那些犹太人……”  
  
  
第二天的暴雨反而越来越大，越来越激烈，几乎活活将白昼化为暗淡的黑夜。有人在抗争，有人为求得安稳出卖自己的同胞，有人在黑暗中暗暗等待。无声的博弈将人们纠缠在这座呼吸日渐微弱的城市里，用绝望和不安填满无数人日渐凹陷的双眼，用尖利的毒刺吮吸着最后的活力。我飞速地奔跑着，往返于抵抗者所在的据点，机械地修改名单，通过混杂着泥沼的暗道将他们引走。被打湿的衬衫紧贴在胸口，阵阵寒意袭来，而胸腔却被骄傲的赤诚填满。雷声再次打响，倾盆大雨未曾停歇，几乎掩盖住了德国人的汽笛声。“把人交出来。”我听见刺耳的质询声伴着雨点的噼啪声响起。“再说一遍，把人交出来。”

完全没有反应的时间，我冲向里屋，冲着人们大吼：“快，快跑，他们来了，快！”我们弯下腰来从一侧矮小的木门奔出，将锁完全撬开，墙壁跟着微微抖动，那仿佛是救赎的音讯。我不再顾虑任何事情，爱情、生死，都在顷刻间变得无足轻重。我只是数着那些成功撤离的人数，一个、两个……二十个……一百个，循环往复。我做到了，我做到了，我默念着。再多一个，再多一个。  
  
  
待偌大的空屋中只剩下我一个人，德国人的叫喊仍不绝于耳。我于是踏出门，准备面对他们的质询。 而一个高挑瘦削的熟悉身影早已抢在了我前面，那群敌军近在咫尺地围在她身边逼问她，聒噪的嗡嗡声如同难以驱散的蝇虫。不再有踌躇的机会，我提起发软的双足飞速奔去，我多想大声喊出她的名字，告诉她这样很危险，告诉她不必这么做，告诉她我可以为她承担，告诉她这一年多来我的歉意与悔恨，但我不能。呼喊她的名字必定只能让我们一同命丧黄泉。细细密密的雨水从发丝上滑下来，与汗液一同打湿了前额。我只顾着向前冲着，模糊的灯光与人影化为一体，又再次分开，又融为一体，我感到疲软，但我的步伐仍未曾停下。“说，你藏了多少人？”剧烈的吼叫似乎让脚底的柏油马路一同都动起来。“你可以开枪打死我，但有千千万万和我一样的人。你们征服不了这座城市，更征服不了这个国家。”女人的声音是那样平稳，那样无畏。紧张感已经在奔跑中消逝，不要这样啊，快点用一个声东击西的谎言搪塞过去，快点啊！我几乎要喊出声来。  
  
  
质问声、争吵声、雷声、雨声混杂在一起，枪声响起，鸣笛声与车灯远去，“瓦留辛娜！”即将失去知觉的我用最后的力气嘶吼着，发疯似地奔到她面前，用颤抖的双手捧起她。子弹已经打穿腹部，暗红色的血液淌在我的手心，她望向我，勉强挤出一个微笑，我只能呆滞地瞪大双眼抱住她，将头埋到她的胸口。“别管我了……”她已经气若游丝。“不要，不要离开我，我爱你！”“如果你爱我，那就好好活下去。”她的嘴唇微微张开似乎还要发出弥音，琥珀色的双眼却早已失去神采。我颓然倒下。同伴们走到我们身边开始安慰我，催促我，“是时候离开了，英雄会被人们所记住的，”他们不断催促着着，“不然你会有危险！”我却不曾理会，也没有力气从蔓延的血泊中起身，直到眼前变成一片恍惚的黑暗。  
  
  
如同神赐予了我无尽的力量，再加上经验、机遇与巧合，我坚持着在抵抗组织的工作，一次次铤而走险却又脱离虎口，我却从未忘记自己是为何而抗争。三年过去了，疯狂的时代终于落下帷幕。又一个夏日，我得以与参军归来的梅托迪重逢。紧紧拥抱后，我们点燃他一向钟情的黑塞哥维那香烟，走向阳台。楼下是欢庆着的游行队伍，他们抛洒着五彩缤纷的礼花，高举着标语，在百废待兴的大街小巷上出没。或许这就是我们未来的无限契机，谁知道呢。  
  
  
“她其实骗了你。”过了半晌，他注视着灰色的烟圈缓缓开口，“你们住在萨格勒布的时候，她其实已经联系了我们的人，随时准备回贝尔格莱德待命。那个时候局势已经很不好了。但是她怕你难过，只能一直躲藏……她爱你，也只爱过你一个人，甚至胜过她自己。但她也爱我们的国家，她不想在这其中做出取舍，但她知道投入战争也同样是在保护你。或许你不知道你毅然做出的决定让她多么惊喜，你其实也找回了曾经的自己。这说明她果然没有看错你。”话音未落，他便伸出手拍了拍我的肩膀。片刻间，他的眼眸被阴郁填满，仿佛任由悲哀来回拉扯后将其埋藏在心的一角，尽力拂去堆积在它上面的尘埃，不想让它变质。  
  
  
“我到今天才知道这些。我一直以为她是负气离开的。”出于惊讶和忐忑，我过了好一会才说出话来，眼前游行队伍中高举的旗帜变成了一团模糊的红线。  
  
  
“那天晚上，她把最后的名单换成了一份假名单，把自己的名字放在最前面，这样才使得游击队藏下的所有人得以逃脱。不然她可以逃过一劫，而剩下的人就难保了。”他点燃了另一只烟，“我很想她，想必你也一样吧，伙计。”我从未看见他落泪，但他的话语却常常因为哽咽而停顿片刻。我察觉出来后，饱含苦难的宽慰连同安抚与情愫都在瞬间化为失语，只是点了点头，便从外套的口袋里拿出随身携带的那只信封，火漆的印记早已干涸，却不曾褪色，仿佛美好的念想随指尖轻轻抚摸的动作在刹那间回归，一切疲乏、烦躁与困倦不复存在，未曾凋零的玫瑰将会取而代之。“等一切结束后再打开”，现在应该是时候了。而白净的纸上，映入眼帘的只有两行字。

“你最难忘的时节是什么？”“贝尔格莱德的夏日。”


End file.
